


Humbuggery

by Slippery Kick (AceQueenKing)



Category: Tekken
Genre: (Very Late Christmas Smut), Christmas Smut, Incest, Kansas Bashing, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/Slippery%20Kick
Summary: Kazuya Mishima gets one of his least favorite visitors on his least favorite holiday in his least favorite place on earth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jinkazama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkazama/gifts).



Kazuya Mishima hated Kansas.

Not with the simple, if fervent, hatred he held for most of America; though the Americans were bombastic, loud, and idiots – a _nation_ of Paul Phoenixes – the larger cities at least had some decent sushi, even wagu beef at the best establishments. No, Kazuya Mishima hated Kansas with nearly every ounce of demon-fueled determination he had. Kansas was, even for a demon, ungodly. Ugly, long stretches of flat land, with little dotting the landscape but disgusting, fattening burger joints and flat, dull grass. It had no hills, no valleys, and absolutely no culture.

Yet still the G Corp research and development division remained there.

He'd hated that, too, but could not deny its advantages: in the middle of the country, it was hard for Jin to touch it. He could not even observe it easily.

But that did not help his mood when he actually had to go there. _Fuck_ _Kansas,_ he thought, pushing open the doors.

The base was as miserable as he'd been able to make it, and the people on the ground floor looked satisfyingly skittish as he passed. Not that it made him any happier. He wouldn't be even remotely approaching happy until he got out of this state. He spied his JACK assembly line and went over to it, his curiosity peaked by the wide gaps between the stations. Much to his disappointment, it appeared that rather than making the operation more efficient (and thus allowing Kazuya to cut a good half of the paychecks from this waste-of-space) there were simply several absences.

“There seem to be less people here than needed to maintain peak efficiency,” he noted to the fussy manager. “Why?”

“Well-Well Sir, it is Christmas day,” the man stuttered. Kazuya stopped and stared at the man. He looked uncomfortable, and Kazuya said nothing, letting him fall further into his own anxieties.

“And?” He asked. He raised an eyebrow.

“Well, Sir, I – “The man stuttered again, his face red. “That is – it is a holiday, and most places - “  
  
“This is _not_ most places. And I do not care about pathetic American holidays.” He brushed away the man, storming upstairs toward the corporate offices. He'd already had one built for him here, as if he had to be in Kansas, he could at least pretend he _wasn't_ in Kansas.

He hoped that the new supplier of Jack-6 CORE-Flex chips was worth his attention like this.

He found it odd that they insisted on seeing this station in particular, but the rumored eccentricity of the owner of Unicorp – whose name had never been revealed in public – explained that. Perhaps they'd at least bring a good bottle of whiskey.

He opened the door, blessed alone, and closed it. He let silence reign in his office, his eyes closed for a moment.

He opened his eyes, caught movement out of the side of his vision, on his desk. He flicked the light on and assumed a fighting stance.

“Merry Christmas,” a familiar voice said. Kazuya's lips curled as he beheld the sight before him; Chaolan, mostly naked, tied up with ribbon, posing far too non-nonchalantly against his desk.

“Chaolan,.” He sniffed. He wondered how he had managed to even tie himself up like that. He'd managed to arrange the ribbons so that they wound around his hands and feet, yet also covered a few particularly prominent...areas. He'd even managed to get a bow on the top of his cock, which Kazuya could only stare at. It was ridiculous. Atrocious. And...pure Chaolan. “Get the hell out.”

“Now now,” his brother sing-songed, the degenerate wag of his finger enough for Kazuya to wish to set him on fire. “Is that anyway to talk to a corporate guest?”

Chaolan threw his head back, his expression curiously regal despite his situation. Kazuya's took a step closer, a grimace on his face his only answer.

“I guess you don't want Unicorp's chip-set after all...” Chaolan said. “A pity, I was prepared to offer you an _excellent_ deal...”

“You set up a secondary corporation just to _surprise me_?” He would have sputtered, but Kazuya Mishima _did not sputter_ , so instead he folded his arms, waiting for Lee to explain himself.

“I was bored,” Chaolan said with a shrug, or as much of one as he could manage with his gaudy arrangement. He seemed quite lackadaisical with his state of being, despite the fact he was all but helpless in Kazuya's hands. Kazuya walked a few steps closer, pleased when Chaolan did not flinch.

“Bored,” he said, his voice cold. It was without emotion, but Chaolan simply smiled.

“They say you should see family on the holidays.” Chaolan's mouth curled up triumphantly, as if he knew what an effect his braven display would have on Kazuya. Kazuya did not play his game, refusing to give him so much as half a smile.

“You do not believe in judeo-christian holidays,” he said, his lips forming an even tighter frown. “Unless you're even _more_ foolish than I had thought.”

“I've always been up for any excuse to party,” Chaolan purred.

Kazuya rolled his eyes, folding his arms in the usual pose. Chaolan, equally as usual, was not offended, merely staring at him, damnable amusement twinkling behind those eyes. They were horrible to one another, as always. Soon they would fuck. Then Chaolan would leave, and he could get _the fuck_ out of Kansas.

He waited, fully aware that the longer either of them went without speaking, the more ridiculous Chaolan looked. 

“Look,” Chaolan said, conceding in their staring contest. “The terms of this agreement are simple. You make me come in the next oh,” he glanced toward the clock, “let's say, half an hour or so? And I give you the chips _under_ production price.”

Kazuya smirked; that was hardly a challenge. Chaolan had never been particularly difficult to sate, and having grown up together, he knew Chaolan's favorite tics better than he knew his own.

“Should you fail, of course, I'll see if Jin Kazama isn't interested in the same deal.” Kazuya chuffed, repelled by the idea – and surely Jin would as well. Even being as stupid as the boy was, he had better things to do than fuck a man twice his age.

Besides, the boy had the Kazama upbringing. He seemed as puritanical as the mother.

“You don't think I could do it,” Chaolan said, noticing his long silence. “But I've had lovers younger than him.” A beat. “Still legal, of course. I'm not _father_.”

Kazuya said nothing,considering his options. Throwing him out of the window would produce a rather satisfying splat, but in the end, it would be more beneficial to do as Chaolan asked. Even he didn't know exactly who Chaolan would appoint as his successor of his corporations, but he knew it was bound to be whoever would be the largest pain in Kazuya's ass.

Chaolan's eyes glinted with the usual malevolence. Perhaps it would be Kazama, he mused; it seemed like an appropriate choice for his brother's last joke.

“So, do we have a deal?”

He answered in the way he knew Chaolan would respond best, yanking the ropes that bound his arms upward. Chaolan responded with a hiss, but didn't fight it. They'd been through this before – and Chaolan knew the pain would be worse it he did.

It was easy to hold Chaolan by the wrists; he'd been weight lifting for the better part of his torturous twenty year wait at the hands of G-Corp and Chaolan was as damnably slender as he had been twenty years ago. It was less easy for Chaolan, whose arm likely felt tugged out of it's socket, but Kazuya saw his cock twitch from the pain.

Masochistic as always, Chaolan, he thought, but did not say. He wouldn't give Chaolan the satisfaction of knowing Kazuya always remembered these...incidents. Instead, he threw Chaolan back toward the desk, sending him stumbling into it.

“From the back?” Chaolan asked, leaning down like the whore that he was. His hands remained bound, and he debated removing Chaolan's restraint, but quickly decided not to. He preferred to have control of the situation.

He always preferred having Chaolan at his mercy.

He did not respond, merely curling his lips into a snarl as he forced Chaolan's legs apart.

“That's what I like about you, brother,” Chaolan sighed. “You never waste time on foreplay.”

Kazuya ignored the barb, slamming Chaolan's head down on the desk. Chaolan grumbled, but didn't dare voice any complaints in a voice loud enough that Kazuya could hear.

He spread his legs outward, kicking them apart. Lee grunted, but didn't do much more, and Kazuya squeezed Lee's growing prick; the closest he would admit to attempting to stimulate him, before untying it and removing the offending ribbon and bow.

“Oh, that is...interesting.” Lee murmured; he looked back and gaze Kazuya a cocky half-smile. Kazuya debated for a moment using some of the ribbon to stuff his brother's mouth so he couldn't make anymore stupid comments , but decided to settle on shutting Chaolan up in a far more direct fashion.

With little relish, he grabbed a bottle of the lubricant he kept in a drawer.He debated whether Chaolan even deserved that kindness, but… he had a competition to win, and Kazuya never gave any competition anything less than his best.  Chaolan raised an eyebrow but kept mercifully quiet – and Kazuya did not hesitate, lubricating and only giving Lee two fingers once before and shoving himself deep.

Chaolan chuckled, and he grabbed his hair. 

“Enough,” he said. His voice was not a suggestion, but a command. He punctuated the command with a quick withdraw and thrust.

“Okay, okay,” Lee said, sighing. “You're the only man I know who could complain _while_ fucking someone.”

He pulled the string of ribbon Chaolan still had around his wrists, his mouth smirking as Chaolan lost his balance. He did not let it deter him from the matter at hand, only twisting to exploit the new angle. Chaolan muffled a groan – though not one of pain – once, then acquiesced to the new position.

Chaolan thankfully, did not talk. Kazuya did not disabuse him of this notion to keep silent, either, ]aiming his thrusts to exploit Chaolan's prostate; his hands he kept  wrapped around Chaolan's hips, curled tightly. It was meant as a reminder of his own power, but Chaolan somewhat ruined the effect by leaning into it.

He responded by knocking him off balance again. Chaolan hissed this time. If he had been able to do so, Kazuya had little doubt that he would have reached a hand back to touch him – but he was not allowed. Kazuya could reach forward, touch more of Chaolan than just his hips, but he liked his hands where they were, where he could remind Chaolan of just who held the cards.

“Harder,” Chaolan growled out, through clenched teeth.

Kazuya obliged. His hands clenched tighter as he plunged into Chaolan, over and over, the pace growing more punishing. He felt his own orgasm pressing upon him but held off, closing his eyes and thinking of the least sexually arousing things he could – trees, sunshine, world peace, _Heihachi_. He opened them after the last violently entered his mind; that had gone too far.

He forced Chaolan to shift, dragging him upwards. Chaolan turned, seeking a kiss, but Kazuya bit him on the shoulder instead. Chaolan muffled a grunt that was half pleasure and half pain, but didn't complain. It was a sign he was close.

Kazuyas hands moved downward, grazing Lee's satisfyingly red hips and grabbing his cock. Chaolan grunted, his hips moving wantonly. He tightened his grip on Chaolan's cock, pumping him. Chaolan's breath was unsteady; not long now. 

He did not even need to command Chaolan to come. Chaolan came pressed against him, his hand gripping Kazuya's side. He felt it dripping out of his hands, and buried himself deep, following Chaolan over the abyss.

Chaolan stilled. He separated immediately, not bothering to admire the bend of Chaolan's body as he laid over, panting. He cleaned himself up quickly and glanced at the clock. 15 minutes.

“I trust we have a deal?”

Chaolan stretched out. He looked ridiculous, covered in scratches and rope. He cracked out the kinks in his neck, folding his arms and glaring in a way that made Kazuya certain that Chaolan was making fun of him.

He glared.

Chaolan rolled his eyes, then shimmied out of what remained of the ribbons.

“I suppose.” He sighed. “I'll have my assistant contact Anna with the necessary contract provisions. Have my people call your people as they say.”

“I expect you to do more than that. Get them in production immediately.”

Chaolan bent down, grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that he'd stuffed under the desk. Kazuya Mishima watched, arms folded. He trusted Chaolan about as far as he could throw him. A part of him, perhaps, liked the view, but that was a part of himself that Kazuya Mishima refused to acknowledge in any way, shape, or form.

“You'll have them within a week or two.” Chaolan said. He walked toward the window and snapped his fingers.

Kazuya heard the beat of a helicopter and relaxed; soon, Chaolan would be gone, and he could be gone, and Kansas – Kansas would be long gone.

“And Kazuya - “ Chaolan shouted over the beat of the chopper's arms – “Merry Christmas!”

With that he jumped. Kazuya walked forward, shutting the window's against the din. He did so only because it was annoying, and not at all because he wanted to make sure Chaolan got into his plane. On the contrary, it might have been more entertaining had he missed, falling to his death in the worst place in the world.

“Humbug,” Kazuya muttered. Chaolan had made his jump, his grin ridiculously large as he chatted with his buxom assistant. Kazuya did not feel relieved, but he didn't feel disappointed either.

Kazuya shut the blinds tight and took one last look in the mirror to ensure he looked properly murderous in order to frighten the maximum amount of employees on his way out the door.

He couldn't get out of this state soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> For a great friend, who is insanely patient despite the fact I never finish anything on time. <3


End file.
